Master of Puppets
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: Sequel to "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger" It's been years since the battle against the Joker, all is well with the Teen Titans. But then again, since when does the Joker go down easy? ; BBxRae, RobxStar, maybe some CyxBee
1. Happy Beginnings, Right?

Master of Puppets

Happy Beginnings, Right?

A/N: Alryte guys!! It's official now! I'm starting the sequel to "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger" : D Speaking of which, you SHOULD read that story before you read this one. It won't make much sense at all! Lol!! But anyways, enough babbling! Let's get started : D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did…BELIEVE me, all you BB/Rae fans wouldn't need to write so many fanfics ; )

It was a marvelous four years of peace for the Teen Titans. Or the once "Teen" Titans. Ever since they defeated the Joker, their lives changed dramatically. Beast Boy and Raven were no longer dating; they were now a married couple. Their little baby Hope was now 4 years old, soon turning five in a couple of weeks. Robin finally had the guts to propose to Starfire. It took everyone a little time to explain to Starfire that unlike in Tamaran, couples did not marry immediately. The only Titan who was not seen with a significant other was Cyborg. But that was only because he would pay "friendly" visits to the Titans East every weekend to hang out with Bumble Bee. But his team member's knew better.

It was a lazy Saturday morning; all the Titans were still fast asleep. That was until a certain little 4 year old girl came running into her parent's room. Hope ran through her parent's room excitingly before she jumped on their bed and hopped up and down enthusiastically. Raven and Beast Boy groaned in response.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!!" Hope squealed joyfully

"Remind me to keep Hope away from Starfire for awhile" Raven groaned to her green husband, who only chuckled in response.

"What is it sweet heart?" Beast Boy asked lovingly at his young daughter before giving out a mighty roar of a yawn, making his pale empathic wife flinch. Hope giggled cheerily

"Daddy! You're waking mommy!" Hope exclaimed in between giggle fits

"Isn't that the idea sweety?" Beast Boy asked chuckling, before he began to shake Raven awake. She groaned and moaned loudly as Hope joined in with her father.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Raven croaked tiredly as she sat up glaring at her small family

"So what are you so excited for Hope?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"Today is my first day of training with you and mommy!" Hope exclaimed excitingly

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he picked Hope and threw her up to the ceiling playfully. Hope was laughing ecstatically as she flew into and out of her father's warm and loving arms. Raven just stared in motherly fear.

"GARFIELD!! Put her down!" Raven demanded

"Yes dear" Beast Boy said shamefully, before sticking his tongue out and making funny faces at Raven when she wasn't looking.

"For goodness sakes there's a mirror right there Garfield!" Raven shouted pointing at the mirror. Beast Boy blushed as Hope giggled some more.

"Er….sorry Rae" Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, only to receive an exasperated sigh from Raven

"um…let's go have some breakfast?" Beast Boy asked as Hope grabbed both of her parent's hands and ran down to the Main room.

Hope busted through the Main Doors to have the heavenly smell of waffles tingle her senses. She saw Cyborg at the stove flipping some waffles and before he could even look up…

"Uncle Cyborg!" Hope shouted as she flew straight at him and hugged his leg.

"Hope!" Cyborg shouted back as he lifted his young niece high in the air. She laughed hysterically as Cyborg began making airplane noises and swinging her around. After the fun theatrics, Cyborg finally placed Hope down on the floor gently.

"You're cooking waffles uncle Cyborg!?" Hope asked, her eyes beaming with happiness

"You betcha kiddo! I know they're your favorites" Cyborg winked as he handed the small pale-green version of Raven her plate of waffles. Hope took them and smiled up at Cyborg excitingly before sitting next to her parents at the table. Just then Starfire burst in happily humming a happy tone.

"I wish you all a good morning friends!" Starfire greeted as she made her way to the refrigerator and back to the table.

"Yea, what she said" Robin replied sheepishly before sitting at the table next to Starfire. Hope barely looked up, as she was currently engorging herself in her waffles.

"Hope, don't you have something to say?" Raven lectured her daughter

"Oh! Mmright! Mmorning muncle mRobin and mAunt Stra-afire!" Hope said with her mouthful of waffles. Beast Boy couldn't but laugh as he saw his daughter smile sweetly. Starfire couldn't help but laugh either, and even Robin found himself chuckling. Raven only grumbled under her breath trying very hard to hide the smile creeping up on her face, but failed as she exposed herself smiling at her daughter.

"And a fantastic morning to you as well Hope!" Starfire hugged her niece

"You know it's funny. Hope looks almost exactly like Raven, yet acts exactly like Beast boy! But I guess that's genetics for you" Robin chuckled warmly

"Never thought I'd see the day my little sis and bro hook up" Cyborg sniffed receiving a death glare from Raven

"What does he mean mommy?" Hope asked naively

"Nothing, your Uncle Cyborg is just being an idiot" Raven growled

"You tell him honey!" Beast Boy smiled as he wrapped an arm around Raven's shoulders, receiving a glare from her. He wisely lifted his arm away from her and whistled innocently.

"Anyways, you ready for your first day of training Hope?" Robin asked his young niece

"I think so" Hope said unsure of herself

"She knows so! I mean she's her daddy's little girl!" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly picking Hope up and placing her on his lap, smiling when she hugged him lovingly.

"You'll do fine girl!" Cyborg reassured as he ruffled her hair around

"Hey!" Hope giggled

"Besides, your father and I will be there with you the entire time Hope" Raven encouraged as she smiled warmly at her daughter. Hope smiled back before jumping in her mother's arms. The Titans talked and ate their breakfast before Robin decided it was time to clean up and head out for training.

Hope walked down between her parents, feeling very nervous about her first day of training. Raven could feel her daughter's distress and Beast Boy could smell her fear through his keen-senses. Beast Boy and Raven both held Hope's hand and gave them a gentle squeeze as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Don't be nervous Hope." Beast Boy comforted gingerly

"Soon you'll learn to hate training day!" Beast Boy grinned receiving a light giggle from Raven. To anyone else, it would've sounded like Raven was clearing her throat, but Beast Boy knew better.

"You see? Your mommy knows what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy chuckled

"You're father is right, I _dread _training day" Raven remarked honestly, Hope only smiled at her parents before they entered the training room.

"Alright Hope, knock 'em dead" Beast Boy said supporting Hope as she stared in awe at the large room.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Jump City, Daniel sat in a courtroom, in hand-cuffs, a black jump suit, and bored out of his mind. You would think he would be a little more worried considering he was about to receive the death penalty for his involvement with the Joker's psychotic reign over Jump City. And he was going to receive just any death penalty; the bailiffs were carrying the electric chair into the courtroom. Of course he requested to "ride the lightning", but even still, it would make sense that he was at least a little fearful for his life.

Daniel heard the Judge ask the witnesses with weak constitutions in the courtroom to leave. He looked behind to see every leave the courtroom. He smirked confidently, as the last jury member left the room.

"Wimps" Daniel chuckled to himself

The judge looked down at Daniel oddly, before he got the word that the chair was ready to be put to use. He nodded his head gravely.

"Daniel, do you understand why you are being executed?" The Judge asked him seriously. Daniel nodded his head nonchalantly

"And you are fully aware that you and you alone, have brought this to yourself?" The Judge asked again, receiving a rolling of the eyes and a sigh from the convict.

"Yes! I get it!" Daniel almost yelled in annoyance

"That's it, fry him" The Judge retorted angrily, as he left the room. Daniel was shoved and strapped into the chair. The bailiffs lifted up his pants and sleeves and began to shave his arms and legs forcefully. He winced and flinched at all the cuts they were giving him.

"What was that for!?" Daniel shouted madly

"Believe or not, we don't want you to catch on fire. We don't need a bigger mess to clean up" One of the bailiffs spoke with a deep, rough southern accent.

Two other guards began to hook up heart monitors and the wires for the electric all around his body, causing him to giggle and laugh.

"Haha!! Stop that! I'm ticklish!" he giggled like a little school boy

"Ready to fry princess?" The same bailiff asked mockingly before giving off a deep throaty laugh

"Ready when you are 'Big Mac'" Daniel smirked, receiving a scowl from the chunky officer. The guard walked up to him and pulled out his knight-stick. He gave a mighty swing and smacked Daniel straight across the face.

"You better learn some respect boy" The man threatened

"Big words coming from the _big _man" Daniel replied teasingly. The man growled angrily as he struck him across the face again. The bailiff watched in shock as Daniel began to laugh and spit out blood.

"Ok, I've had enough of this game. Boys, light this punk up like the Fourth of July" The man shouted.

"Let me warn you guys, you have _no _idea who you're messing with" Daniel warned as he began to chuckle evilly

"See ya freak" The man laughed as he pulled the switch. Daniel gave out a blood curdling yell as the first current of electricity unforgivably rendered him unconscious. The first officer nodded his head, signaling for the others to flip the switch again. A second volt of electricity ran through Daniel's body, causing the heart meter to give out a long single beep.

"Good riddance" The officers laughed. But suddenly the heart meter began to pick up again.

"Hey Bill! He ain't dead yet!" One of the guards shouted in shock

"This is one stubborn sum of a bitch!" Bill exclaimed as he flipped the switch again, only causing Daniel's heart beat to accelerate. Bill keep flipping the switch back and forth but to no avail. Suddenly Daniel began to chuckle and laugh as an electric aurora surrounded him. All the men began to shout and scream in fear.

"I told you….you didn't know who you were messing with!!" Daniel yelled as he sent a strong wave of electricity at the guards. He saw some of the spectators through the windows scream and try to run away, but he also sent another strong lightning bolt through the windows, electrocuting the bystanders. He picked out a gun from the utility belt of one of the officers and walked out the room. He shot at one of the sprinklers and shot out another bolt of lightning that grew to the size of the hallway, hitting everyone in its path. The lightning caused the courthouse to catch fire. Daniel slowly walked through the rushing crowd of frightened people. Once he made out of the building he took a deep breath and exhaled happily.

"Back in black" He said as he ran out of view from the police and firemen.

Daniel ran and ran, eventually making it to an old warehouse. He walked inside and sat down. He stared down at his hands and grimaced.

"What have I done!?" He asked himself in self-loathing

'_You've started my homecoming party'_ A voice said from within the shadows

"What!? Who said that!?" Daniel yelled out angrily

'_Just an old friend' _The voice chuckled sinisterly

"Who's there!? Show yourself!!" Daniel shouted

'_Over here kiddo' _the voice laughed again. Daniel turned around to see nothing. He cautiously walked forward, picking up a nearby brick.

'_Surely you wouldn't harm a friend now? After all we've been through?'_ the voice laughed maniacally. Daniel had enough; he threw the brick straight ahead at the source of the noise. What he heard though shocked him; he heard the shattering of glass. Shards of what seemed to be a mirror came flying forward. A big piece of the mirror slid in front of Daniel. He slowly and fearfully looked down and gasped in fright.

'_Remember me?' _The psychotic criminal clown in the mirror laughed hysterically

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there you have it ladies and gents; the first chapter of "Master of Puppets!" : D

Again I apologize for taking SO long to begin this :P

But hey! Better late than never ryte? XD Anyways, PLEASE READ and REVIEW!! :D

Until the next update! See ya soon! : )


	2. It's My Life

Master of Puppets

Chapter 2

It's My Life!

A/N: OMG!! I am SOOOO sorry for this late update! But I have been so busy it ain't even funny! XD

Anyways I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! :D It's dedicated to **Blueflower1594 **and **Dude Your Awesome**

Daniel jumped back in sheer horror. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought he would see that sick, twisted smile again. He slowly and hesitantly walked back to the broken mirror glass. When he looked back down, to his disgust he saw the very same smile he prayed to never see again.

'_Yes Kiddo, it's really me. Don't have a cow!' _The eerie clown laughed insanely

"How can this be!? You're dead!" Daniel shouted in disbelief

'_Correction, b_elieved _to be dead' _The Joker grinned sinisterly. Daniel just merely shook his head in desperate denial

"No! How can you still be alive!? I saw you die!" Daniel cried out

'_Poor naïve little twerp! I live in you!' _The Joker broke out in another fit of laughter

"What!? How!?"

'_You see it's quite simple really. While I held you captive, I saw how…nice of a specimen you were' _The Joker chuckled

'_So I decided to take advantage of such a great opportunity. I injected you with several serums to see how much punishment your body could handle, and I was quite impressed! Your body could withstand drugs that could kill the healthiest and strongest man alive! Something in you, was making you superhuman! I assumed it must have been your electric powers. But instead of stealing your abilities I decided to take a…different route. So after seeing that you passed my tests, I took some of my own DNA codes and genes and injected them into your system, altering your chromosomes and cell structures to slowly morph into an exact replica of my DNA structure' _The Joker explained with an low evil snicker. Daniel stood there taking in every word that the clown prince of crime was throwing at him. He was in complete shock.

"What…what are you going to do with…me?" he asked fearfully. The Joker just laughed in response

'_Well as I'm sure you're unaware of, your chromosomes have already been altered to reflect my own. Meaning in a very little bit, I will have complete control over you! As for you….sorry Charlie! You're number is up' _The Joker explained wickedly

"You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you take over my body!" Daniel shouted determinedly

'_Ah! But that's the beauty of my experiment! You're losing control over your body and mind without you even knowing it! Stand up and look around you' _The Joker commanded. Daniel slowly got up and saw that he was in a very strange looking warehouse.

'_You're in my old warehouse! Why do you think you came in here? For the lovely view? Don't you get it? All these years, I have just been taking a nice well-deserved nap, while the injections in you slowly began to take its toll on you. I already have complete control of your genius mind' _The Joker clarified sarcastically

"No! This is my body! And you're not welcomed!" Daniel shouted angrily as he grabbed his head and shook himself around violently, in a futile attempt to shake the psychotic clown out of his head. The Joker just merely broke out in a fit of giggles and laughs.

'_Nice try kiddo, but it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me! I'm here to stay, and you're going to stick around for the ride whether you like it or not!' _Joker made clear

'_Now let's go make a mess for the kids to clean up!' _Joker spoke in more of a demand than a statement. Daniel felt his body move on its own out of the warehouse and over to the crowded streets of Jump City.

* * *

Hope stared in awe at the large room that was the Titans training area. She looked over at her Uncle Cyborg prepare himself to begin lifting with the massive weight training machine. She turned her eyes to her Uncle Robin and Aunt Starfire split apart from each to go to their separate training facilitates. She saw in amazement at how gracefully Starfire dodged all the projectiles that were being launched at her. Hope looked back down at Robin to see him flip over and skillfully attack the many Dummies that were scattered around his area. She looked back at Cyborg to see him Bench-Press what she could of sworn must have been at least half a ton. She felt a soft and comforting grip on her shoulders. She looked up to see her green father smile warmly at her. She smiled back when she her pale-grey mother smile down at her.

"Hope you'll be training with me and your father" Raven stated plainly as she lead her small family to their own little corner of the enormous training room.

"Alright Hope, your mommy has her own little training session…thing…set up for you. So for now you train with her" Beast Boy smiled as he stepped on his treadmill and began to walk slowly on it as a turtle. Raven just rolled her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. Raven motioned for her young daughter to follow, which she did obediently. Raven stopped and turned around and knelt down to come face to face with her young daughter.

"Hope sweetheart you have unfortunately inherited my powers. So that means that you will have to train very hard to be able to control them" Raven explained with a heavy heart. The last that she wanted to do was to have to force her own daughter to the terrible training that the monks of Azareth forced upon her.

"But why mommy?" Hope asked innocently

"Because if you're powers are like mine, they are controlled by the way you feel" Raven spoke to her daughter softly fearing that anything she said could scare her daughter

"So what does that mean mommy?" Hope asked, slightly confused

"It means that because of your powers, you will have to be careful, ok?" Raven clarified, Hope nodded her head

"Good, now what I'm going to show you is how to use your emotions to trigger your powers. How do you feel right now?" Raven asked

"I feel really happy mommy!" Hope answered as she jumped up and down excitingly. Raven gave out a small chuckle

"Ok now I want you to focus very hard on that box over there" Raven pointed to a box filled with Styrofoam and confetti that Raven had previously prepared for Hope. Hope stared very hard at the box, but nothing happened. Raven felt an overwhelming feeling of disappointment radiating from her daughter, she placed her hand gently on Hope's shoulder to comfort and encourage her. She then felt Hope's determination fill her and it made Raven smile proudly.

"Mommy, nothing's happening" Hope whined softly

"Just keep trying, focus as hard as you can" Raven egged her daughter on. Hope took in a deep breath and did as her mother advised her. Soon she saw that the box was covered in a black aurora and it began to float in mid-air ever so slowly. Hope gasped in excitement and beamed up at her mother who smiled warmly in return. Hope began to jump up and down enthusiastically which worried Raven since the box began to shake violently. Suddenly the box flew out of control and was soaring straight towards Beast Boy who was currently oblivious to his surroundings thanks to the earphones in his ears.

"Garfield! Watch out!" Raven warned her husband, who turned around from his treadmill to get nailed in the face with the box. The confetti inside exploded causing Beast Boy to lose his footing and balance. He fell down onto the moving treadmill and flew straight back into a rack of free weights. Raven put her hands over her mouth in both worry and an attempt to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter at her green husband. Hope grabbed her mother's hand and ran towards her groaning father.

"Ow Rae! What was that for!?" Beast Boy cried out in pain from the floor. Raven continued to muffle her laughters and soon regained her composure and retained her humorless face.

"Don't look at me, it was Hope" Raven pointed out. Beast Boy looked down at his daughter in shock. Hope began to whimper and cry at seeing the damage she caused her father.

"Hope, did you do that?" Beast Boy asked as he staggered back to his feet. Hope nodded her head sadly but what caught by surprise when Beast Boy grabbed her and spun her around in a hug.

"Hope I'm so proud of you!" Beast Boy said laughing happily

"Y-you are?" Hope asked clearly confused

"Yeah! You blew up your first thing!" Beast Boy said proudly as he set down his daughter who was smiling joyfully

"Wait a second. When I blew things up and toss you around you get upset with me, but when Hope does it you're proud of her? Care to explain how that works Garfield?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms

"Hey she's learning! When it becomes a bad habit, it won't be so cute" Beast Boy answered smugly

"What exactly are you implying…_honey_?" Raven stated sarcastically

"You can interpret that any way you want…_honey buns_" Beast Boy replied with a foolish wink. Raven merely flicked her wrist which caused Beast Boy's underwear to expand over his head in a very painful wedgie. Hope began to giggle uncontrollably. But all laughter ceased as the Titan alarm began to blare.

"Titans, trouble in downtown Jump City. Report to the garage ASAP" Robin's voice was heard from over the intercom. Raven grabbed her daughter's hand as they walked out of the training room. Beast Boy gave out a girlish yelp of pain as he waddled himself uncomfortably after his wife and daughter.

"Hope sweet heart we have to go fight some baddies now, so you can go watch some TV in the living room" Beast Boy told her sweetly

"But daddy, why can't I go with you and mommy?" Hope asked with sad eyes

"Because it is too dangerous for you to come with us. Some day when you grow older you can come with me and your father." Raven explained

"But…"

"Listen to your mother now go watch some cartoons" Beast Boy lead his daughter into the common room. She gave out a disappointed sigh as she ran to the TV

"Come on, the other's must be waiting for us" Raven told Beast Boy as she teleported them down to the garage. Beast Boy shuddered as they made it to the garage. No matter how long he's known Raven he could never get used to the cold-dark feeling her teleporting gave him.

"Alright guys, we have a destructive attack on the civilians of downtown Jump City. Cyborg, set all the security systems to extra high." Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded as he began to type codes onto his arm, activating all the security systems to protect Hope as they were gone.

"Alright Hope is a safe as can be. Let's head out" Cyborg confirmed as he stepped into the T-Car's driver seat. Robin nodded as he sat shotgun. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all sat in the back. Once they all got themselves settled, Cyborg peeled out of the garage into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel was causing massive damage and destruction in downtown Jump City. He shot off strong bolts of lightning at cars and buildings causing them to burst into flames. People ran around screaming and shouting in fear, desperately looking for cover and trying to dodge the many hazardous flying objects coming their way. He made sure not to leave any unscathed as he roamed around looking for more to destroy. Suddenly he heard the loud screeching of a car making a sudden stop. He turned around to see the Titans in their fighting pose In front of him.

"Stand down, and we'll go easy on you" Robin warned. Daniel merely laughed as if he heard a funny joke

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't know about you, but I like taking the hard way" Daniel sneered

"Titans GO!" Robin cried out as all of the Titans charged at Daniel. Cyborg was the first to shoot off his canon at the scrawny delinquent. Daniel barely dodged the attack as he dove behind a Pick Up truck. He struck the truck with a mighty blast which sent it flying at Cyborg knocking him back several feet. Starfire sent out a rainstorm of star bolts but was none of them were successful at striking Daniel since he ducked and dodged before running into a manhole. Starfire cautiously walked over the manhole with Raven and Beast Boy close behind her. When she was only a few feet away, a bright lightning bolt shot up, temporarily blinding her. As she rubbed her eyes she felt someone grip her shoulders and throw her down into the manhole.

Raven and Beast Boy worked as a team as Raven held Daniel still with her dark magic as Beast Boy rammed him 20 feet across the pavement as a bull.

'_Now! Let me take full control!' _The Joker yelled demandingly.

'Get out of my head!' Daniel screamed in his head. He looked up to see a green tiger lash at him. He barely evaded the mighty cat's claws before sending him flying with a lightning ball. He felt himself levitating but quickly broke Raven's hold on him and shot a fast bolt at her causing her to fall on top of Beast Boy. He smiled maliciously before feeling a hard punch connect with his jaw. Daniel stumbled over and looked up to see Robin tower over him.

'_That's it you had your fun. Bird boy is mine' _The Joker chuckled. Again, Daniel felt his body move on its own as he ran to a broken telephone pole and grabbed one of the sparking cables. He brought the cable to his chest and electrocuted himself viciously. Robin just stared at him in surprise and confusion, never letting his guard down. Suddenly Daniel flew back and laid on the floor motionless. Robin and the other Titans stalked up to him carefully. Unexpectedly, Daniel began to laugh psychotically and roll around on the ground holding his head. The Titans looked on in alarm as Daniel's complexion began to grow paler, much paler. His hair went from dark brown to a creepy looking bright green. His nose grew pointier, and his eyes became evil and malevolent. But the worst of all was his smile, the Titans all recognized that smile too well. "Daniel" stood up with his back facing the young heroes and dusted himself off. He turned around and received devastated looks from the Titans.

"Remember me?" The Joker laughed insanely

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Hey guys, again I want to apologize for this ridiculously late update. I really have no excuse except that I had nothing to inspire me to write! It's really hard to write when you got nothing to write! XD

Anyways, I don't know about all of you, but I think I lost some of my writing Mojo. I honestly don't think this chapter turned out to good :/

But I still hope you guys will stay loyal and patient with me! And as always, PLEASE read and REVIEW! I REALLY need some rebiews ryte now! I think those are my inspirations to write! XD

Anyways until next time which SHOULDN'T be too long! XD

P.S. I'd like to point out that Hope is now dedicated to **Blueflower1594 **(You guys should also check out some of her stories and review them! I like them and I totally recommend them! Especially "Too Late" my personal favorite : )


	3. Impossibility is Just a Word

Master of Puppets

Chapter 3

Impossibility is Just a Word

A/N: OMG! I am SOOOOOO sorry guys! But my life is INSANELY busy right now! What with graduation coming up in a couple of weeks. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! :)

P.S. This chappie is dedicated to my new friends **Dreamzcometrue**, **Cutething1234, **and** treskttn. **Hope you guys like this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't any DC comics personal or any copyrighted statements read in this chapter

The Joker stared at the shocked young heroes. His face broke out in his signature evil grin. He began to chuckle quietly until it broke out into a psychotic fit of laughter. All the Titans could do was merely stare in disbelief at the insane clown. The Joker stepped closer, as the Titans jumped back into their fighting positions.

"What. Do. You. Want" Robin spoke forcefully, the hatred pouring out of his words. The Joker sneered in response

"You didn't actually think that you could take me down so easily now did you?" The Joker asked before giving out a chuckle

"How are you here!" Robin yelled

"Robin, Robin, my _dear _naïve Robin. I have tons of jokes at my disposal!" The Joker giggled joyfully, Robin bared his teeth angrily in response.

"And the show must go on, am I right?" The Joker laughed as he stepped even closer to the group of heroes. Robin waved his team to stand down as he stepped closer to the Clown Prince of Crime

"I'll give you a fair warning; leave. NOW!" Robin demanded spitefully. The Joker smiled as he wiped his face of Robin's spit that struck his face.

"I don't know, I like it here in Jump City! It's just _so _lonely without you five to keep me company" The Joker frowned in mock sadness

"But, I can take a hint. If I'm not wanted, then I guess I should just leave now" The Joker said sadly as he slumped his shoulders and turned to leave. The Titans dropped their guard completely, save for Robin, who was not fooled by The Joker's performance. The Joker turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of Robin staring daggers at his back. He smiled wickedly before he turned around.

"Then again, since when have you known me to obey orders huh Bird Boy?" The Joker laughed as he pulled out a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Robin. He quickly dodged it before giving out his famous battle cry as the Titans sprang into action.

"I would love to stay and play with you kiddies, but I have a home to find" The Joker cackled maniacally as he threw a Joker bomb in front of him causing the Titans to inhale the laughing gas. They coughed hard and excessively trying to search for the clown through all the heavy green and purple smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, they saw that the Joker was long gone. Robin gave out a frustrated yell and slammed his fists angrily down on the concrete floor. Starfire walked up to him and placed a gentle and loving hand on his shoulder, causing Robin to calm down.

"C'mon guys, let's go home. We'll find him later." Robin declared determinedly before he followed his team back into the T-Car as they drove back to the Tower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as they entered the Tower, Raven and Beast Boy were greeted by their young daughter Hope, who engulfed her parents in a deep hug. Raven and Beast Boy smiled as they returned her display of affection.

"So did you and mommy stop the bad guys?" Hope asked innocently. Beast Boy sighed as he picked Hope up and carried up to the common room, with Raven right next to him.

"Not exactly baby. The bad guy got away this time" Beast Boy answered dejectedly

"Oh. Don't worry! You'll get 'em next time, right mommy?" Hope asked her mother cheerfully. Raven chuckled softly at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you're right sweetheart" Raven answered, smiling as she stroked her daughter's soft purple-green locks. They soon made it to the common room and headed for the kitchen. They were currently the only inhabitants in the common room, since Robin was in his quarters with Starfire and Cyborg was trying to fix up his "baby" after the little mishap downtown.

"Whattya want for dinner Hope?" Beast Boy asked as he gathered three plates for his family. Hope and Raven sat at the table, deciding on what to eat.

"I dunno, what do you want mommy?"

"I'll just take my usual cup of herbal tea if you don't mind Gar" Raven spoke monotonously

"Alright! A Tofu surprise for me and Hope and a warm cup of tea for m'lady" Beast Boy said as he grinned. Hope clapped her hands excitingly as Raven rolled her eyes and gave a ghost of a smile. The smell of Beast Boy's tofu began to fill the air.

"Do you really have to feed her tofu Garfield?" Raven asked

"Hey! Don't knock it til you try it! Wait, hold on a sec! Rae, you _never _even tried Tofu!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Gar, please don't start" Raven groaned

"C'mon Rae! I tried your tea at our wedding! The least you could do is just try a itsy bitsy piece of Tofu. Please?" Beast Boy whined, as if he didn't age a bit from his teenage years.

"I much rather not thank you" Raven rejected calmly

"Please mommy? Just a little piece? It tastes really good!" Hope encouraged

"Come on Rae, even Hope wants you to try a piece" Beast Boy tried to further persuade his wife

"Fine, but only because _Hope _insists" Raven made clear.

"Fine with me" Beast Boy smiled as he placed a small plate of the Tofu meal in front of Raven. She winced as she looked at the plate and hesitantly scooped up a small piece of it with her spoon. She slowly and tentatively brought it up to her lips, as Beast Boy and Hope looked at her, desperate to see how she liked or disliked the fake meat. Raven made a face as she slowly chewed then swallowed, smacking her lips.

"So……..?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's…..horrible" Raven replied in her usual monotone. Beast Boy's ears drooped in response

"Oh. Well I guess you can't win them all. Here let me go get your tea" Beast Boy said sadly as he got up to get Raven her tea he made for her. Raven looked up at her green husband, and when she was sure he wasn't looking, she took a massive bite of his plate of tofu. She practically scarfed down the entire meal in a matter of seconds. Hope looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Raven swallowed before looking down at her daughter and brought a finger to her lips, wordlessly telling her to keep it a secret. Hope giggled before nodding her head. Beast Boy came back with Raven's tea and set it in front of his wife, receiving a quiet Thank you.

"Here ya go Rae. Sorry about the tof- Hey! Where did my dinner go?" Beast Boy asked lifting his clean plate up and looking all over the table. Hope couldn't help but laugh as Raven looked everywhere but Beast Boy's eyes.

"Hope? Did you eat my dinner?" Beast Boy asked his daughter who only looked up at her mother. Raven gave Hope a desperate look, which Hope responded by nodding her head and smiling at her father.

"Yup daddy it was me" Hope giggled. Beast Boy laughed as he got up to make himself a new plate of Tofu

"Well at least someone in this household, besides me, likes tofu" Beast Boy chuckled warmly

"You have no idea" Raven said dryly as she took a sip of her tea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Robin was in his quarters, reading over the reports of Joker's supposedly "death" a few years ago. To Robin's horror, the Joker's death was never official recorded in the documents, meaning that his death was only assumed. Out of frustration, he threw the papers in the garbage and held his head. Starfire came from behind him and began to massage his shoulders, causing him to calm down excessively.

"This isn't what we need right now Starfire" Robin spoke softly

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, still massaging her stressed boyfriend

"Joker…I mean with Slade gone, everything was finally going great. We had no worries or anything. I would finally have time to spend with…you" Robin sighed disappointingly

"Robin, we are super heroes. It is our duty to always be alert for dangers against our city. But even through all these difficulties, we always have time for each other" Starfire explained kissing Robin on the cheek. Robin smiled in return before turning around and embracing Starfire.

"Thanks Star, you always find a way to make me feel better" Robin smiled at his Tameranian princess

"You are most welcome" Starfire smiled back, before Robin leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. But just as quickly as the moment started, it ended when his computer behind him started beeping loudly, indicating there was trouble again in the city. Robin gently broke away from Starfire and turned his attention to his computer. His fingers typed across the keyboard as fast as he could, before his face scrunched up in anger. Robin turned around and asked Starfire to alert the other Titans. She nodded her head before she pushed the button that rang the alarm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven, Beast Boy, and Hope were still eating their dinner together in a comfortable, peaceful, silence. Every once in a while Beast Boy would make funny faces at Raven when she would close her eyes to sip her tea, and Hope would laugh at her father's silly antics. Eventually he was caught and Raven picked up his unfinished plate of tofu and spilled it down his uniform. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he jumped up and tried to remove the uncomfortable substance from his uniform. Hope only laughed harder as Raven grew a confident and proud smirk as she watched her green husband make a fool of himself…again.

Beast Boy finally got all of the tofu off him when he morphed into a dog and shook himself, splattering it all over the place. Raven held up a force-field in front of herself and Hope to avoid getting hit. Beast Boy gave a Raven a glare and raised a finger to say something, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted as the alarm blared loudly. Raven pulled up her hood as she made her way next to Beast Boy awaiting the other Titans. Cyborg was the first to enter, and soon Starfire and Robin entered the common room.

"What's the matter Robin?" Beast Boy asked as he held Hope's hand

"Sources say that…what the hell!" Robin looked down at his paper in disbelief. Raven covered Hope's ear to prevent her from hearing her uncle swear. Raven shot Robin a death glare, but he ignored it.

"it's….Slade" Robin said solemnly. The Titan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Come on! We don't have any time! We gotta move!" Robin demanded as the Titans ran out the common room

"Hope, sweety, you're going to have to come with us this time" Beast Boy started. Hope smiled widely

"Yay! I get to-"

"No, Hope you stay in the T-car" Raven interrupted, bursting the young little girl's bubble.

"Awwww! But mommy! I wanted to fight with you and daddy!" Hope whined

"No Hope. This is too dangerous. And you still don't have complete control over your powers" Beast Boy budded in. Hope held her head down in defeat, but obeyed her parents.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the Titans made it to where Slade was last spotted, they were absolutely baffled by what they saw. Slade merely stood in the middle of the street, with his arms crossed staring right at the Titans. He didn't have his Slade bots, weapons, or anything. He just stood there like a statue. The Titans exited the T-Car and made their way to their arch-nemesis. Robin was the first to charge the masked villain, but he came to complete stop when he saw that Slade had a eerie looking clown smile drawn on his mask. Robin regained his composure and threw a hard and fast punch only to have it caught by Slade. He threw another punch with his free hand, only to have it caught again by Slade. Robin's eyes grew wide and expected to be hit, but the strike never came. Instead, an evil laugh echoed from behind Slade. The Joker continued to laugh before he walked up next to Slade and casually rested his elbow on his shoulder.

"Do you like my new toy Robin?" The Joker sneered. Robin grunted angrily as he tried to pull himself free from Slade's clutches. The Joker only chuckled before he snapped his fingers, causing Slade to tighten his grip on Robin, crushing his hand in the process. Robin let out a painful yell. Starfire was the first to fly over before the Joker pointed his pistol straight for her face.

"Sorry darling, this is a private conversation between A and B…so _C _your way out" the Joker laughed

"H-h-how…?" Robin barely let out, as he fell to his knees in pain, weakly trying to pry himself out of Slade's death grip

"Why, your friend Slade here, finally came to his senses and decided to join me. Of course it took a little convincing and a little bit of…brain surgery. But believe me, he's as brainless as your are Bird Boy" Joker smirked evilly. The Titans were in complete shock at what they were hearing.

"Y-you're…INSANE!" Robin yelled angrily

"What was your first clue?" Joker giggled happily. Joker clapped his hands, causing Slade to pick Robin up effortlessly and throw him towards the other Titans. Starfire caught her boyfriend, placing him back on his feet.

"You see, he's not _exactly _alive…he just…my puppet, if you will" Joker chuckled darkly.

"Enough! Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. The Titans didn't have to be told twice as they sprang towards "Slade."

Beast Boy charged at Slade as a wolf and bit down hard on his right arm. Slade was unmoved as he got his other hand and slowly pried the green wolf off his arm and threw him hard against the T-Car. Raven's eyes grew wide in concern but looked back at Slade hatefully. She picked him up and slammed him down repeatedly on the hard concrete floor. She grew tired, and released him only to see him sit up straight, completely unharmed and threw a strong kick to her abdomen, sending her flying. Cyborg and Starfire both rushed Slade together. Cyborg blasted at him with his canon, while Starfire sent a hailstorm of Star beams at Slade. Slade just stood there, receiving and taking in every blow. Robin grew frustrated and threw hard punches and kicks at the masked villain before being picked up again and thrown high up in the air, hitting Starfire and sending the two down to the ground together. Cyborg tried going hand to hand with Slade, but was far too slow to keep up him. He was brutally taken down with a hard knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back of the head, sending him down to the pavement hard. Before Cyborg could get up, Slade picked him up and threw him into a light post, short circuiting Cyborg's wiring temporarily. Robin painfully tried to pick himself up only to receive a hard kick to the side of his face by Joker. The Joker laughed insanely as he threw cheap kicks and punches to the fallen boy wonder, causing Robin to spit out blood.

Hope jumped out of the car and tried to help Beast Boy up by shaking him roughly. Beast Boy woke up from his unconscious state only to see Raven limp her way over to him. He got up and placed Hope back in the T-car and locking it in the process. It broke Beast Boy's heart to see Hope's little eyes grow wide in fear and worry. He looked back at Raven, and they exchanged a silent plan together. Beast Boy turned back around to come face to face with Slade. Slade moved closer before attempting to throw a punch at Beast Boy's face, who barely dodged the attack.

"Now!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven who held Slade down with her dark magic and pinned him against a wall. Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged full speed at Slade and gored him through the wall of the apartment. Once the rubble stopped falling, Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and began to slash mercilessly at Slade with his sharp claws. He managed to break chunks off of his armor, but Slade just pulled up his feet and kicked Beast Boy in the chest, sending him flying into Raven. Slade picked himself up from the rubble and slowly made his way to the fallen Titans.

All the Titans sat there together, defeated, awaiting whatever horrible fate that would soon meet them before they were taken by surprise yet again. Slade fell down hard on the street, only a few feet away from them, with a needle stuck to the back of his neck. The Titans looked up to see the Joker, smiling evilly with a gun in his hand.

"Well…that was fun now wasn't it kiddies?" The Joker chuckled

"But that was only the warm up! Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for the _Main Event_!" The Joker cackled wickedly as Slade began to scream in pain. The Titans looked back down to see Slade grow in size and muscle. So much that his arms and legs were the size of tree trunks. His chest also grew immensely while his spinal cord ripped out of his back, making it look like his had spikes growing on his back. All in all, he resembled the hulk…on steroids. The Titans, couldn't believe what they were up against, they couldn't even beat Slade in his normal form, but now they had to face this monster.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeets get ready to _rumble_!" The Joker screamed and laughed out psychotically

End of Chapter

_HopeHopa_


	4. Breaking Point

Master of Puppets

Chapter 4

Breaking Point

A/N: Hey guys! I'm in an ABSOLUTELY AMAZING MOOD! Today was my final day of High School! Now All I have to do is wait until next Friday for Graduation! Lol! Anyways, I was SOOOOO happy, I decided to write up this little number for you all! ;)

Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any other DC Comics characters

The Joker laughed hysterically at the fear he saw in the Titans eyes. But he especially loved the confusion and disbelief in Robin's eyes. He looked back over at Slade who just flexed, growled, and panted in front of the Titans like a monster. Joker casually strutted up next to the venom-induced Slade and began to laugh.

"You like? I call it the '_Titan' _formula" The Joker chuckled at the irony. Robin stood up and came face to face with the Joker. Out of pure anger and frustration he threw a punch only to have it dodged by the sinister clown. Joker retaliated by throwing a hard right hook at Robin's jaw dropping him to the floor. Joker ran up to tackle Robin but was caught off guard when Robin kicked up his feet, monkey-flipping the Joker over him. Joker landing with a hard thud and growled in anger.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the brats you brainless zombie!" The Joker yelled hatefully. Slade gave out a beastly roar before charging at the remaining four Titans.

"Titans, get Slade!" Robin shouted as his team mates all grouped together and went at Slade

"I'll handle the clown" Robin whispered heatedly as he pulled out his Bo-Staff. The Joker got up and chuckled evilly as he pulled out his own weapon of choice; an electrical shock baton. The Joker gave out a battle cry as he charged at the boy wonder. Robin flipped over the Joker and struck him in the back with his Staff. Joker staggered but kept on his feet. He took a mighty swing at Robin's face but it was dodged. Robin took another shot for the clown's abdomen, but Joker was step ahead of Robin as he jumped and gave a mighty kick to Robin's face sending him flying back. As Robin flew to the ground, the Joker set his baton to the highest voltage setting as he ran towards the fallen hero and drove the baton straight down towards Robin's heart. Robin at the last second twisted his feet to the side causing the Joker to fall back and land on his back. They both quickly got up and locked eyes again. Joker couldn't help but give out another sinister chuckle.

Meanwhile, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg were all currently busy trying to subdue the undead Slade puppet. Starfire and Raven both battled Slade from the air. Starfire sending another hailstorm of starbolts, while Raven sent beams of dark energy at Slade's chest. Neither of attempts seemed to harm the behemoth as he continued to take mighty swings at the Titan girls. Just as Slade was about to connect a strike at Raven, Beast Boy gored Slade as a bull, but it merely infuriated Slade as he picked up Beast Boy and began to squeeze the life out of him. Beast Boy, was forced back into his human form and struggled against the monster's death grip. Feeling his insides were about to burst, he gave out a painful scream. Raven moved in and tried to loosen Slade's grip with her magic but it was futile. Slade was no longer human, so therefore he had super-human strength…even more so than he did before. Starfire and Cyborg threw everything they had with their respective beams of energy. But Slade was one tough cookie to break. Beast Boy tried to morph, but he couldn't. He felt some of his bones crack and gave out another yell.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled as she saw her husband die. As all this took place, Hope looked on with tearful and terrified eyes as she saw her father scream and struggle in agony. Cyborb had enough as he jumped up as high as he could and connected with a powerful punch to Slade's face, causing him to stumble back and drop Beast Boy. He landed on the ground with bone-crushing impact and struggled to get on his feet. Hope opened the door and ran outside, but stopped when Slade regained his composure and looked down at her. She gasped as the monster stared daggers at her. If Slade wasn't wearing a mask, you could see him smile evilly, wishing harm the helpless young girl. Raven looked down and quickly stood protectively in front of her daughter and husband.

"Stay away from them" Raven growled furiously, feeling her control over her demon side slip by. Slade ignored her as kicked her away and picked up an unconscious Beast Boy and a horrified Hope. Raven gave out a furious yell as she grew four red eyes and stood tall. Black tendrils came out from beneath her and grabbed Slade's arms and legs, holding him down like chains. He dropped Hope and Beast Boy who landed on the ground again. Raven snarled and bared her sharp teeth as more tendrils came out and began to rip Slade's armor apart. Slade cried out in fury and what seemed like pain. Cyborg and Starfire took advantage of Slade's bondage and once again threw everything they had at him. This time, it seemed like they were hurting him as began to growl and struggle to break free of Raven's tendrils. Hope crawled over to her father and desperately shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up.

"Daddy! Daddy please! Wake up! Wake up daddy!" Hope cried as her tears fell onto Beast Boy's green cheeks. Beast Boy, groaned as he got up and looked around at his surroundings. Quickly he got up and picked Hope back up and placed her in a safe area away from the battle. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he made his way back to the battle. Slade was enraged beyond recognition. With a mighty snarl he broke free of Raven's magic and gave a massive punch at Raven which sent her into a building.

"Mommy!" Hope yelled as she ran over to her fallen mother. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and Hope with wide and disbelieving eyes. He looked back up to see Slade throw Cyborg and Starfire aside like rag dolls, as he made his way over to Hope and Raven. Beast Boy felt his blood boil in rage and hate. He felt his muscles contract and grow in size. His hair began to grow back, like a lion's mane. His body hair grow into rough and long fur. His legs grew to the point that he ripped his costume apart. His hands turned into sharp, long, and deadly claws. He gave out a powerful, wolf-like, howl as he ran on all fours and tackled Slade. His mighty claws came down and tore off Slade's mask, revealing a skull underneath. It didn't matter as he continued to slash and claw at Slade's dead flesh. Slade gripped the Beast's strong jaws and attempted to open them up to the fullest extent, hoping to kill the Beast. This only caused the Beast to go completely on instinct and adrenaline as he clawed and lacerated Slade even harder than before. Slade's grip slowly loosen, until finally, his hands fell to the ground hard…finally killing Slade. Again.

Raven got up and slowly walked up to her husband as he slowly began to morph back into his normal self. She held Hope close to her as they walked closer and engulfed Beast Boy in a hug. Beast Boy, now back to his human form, hugged his wife and daughter back. Cyborg and Starfire walked up to their team mate and also joined in the hug.

"Good Job BB" Cyborg chuckled as he patted Beast Boy's back. Little did they know that their leader was still in a very heated battle against the Joker.

The Joker took a quick retreat to a fire-escape and laughed as Robin followed suit. Once he made it to the roof he pulled back his baton and struck Robin right across the face, electrocuting him in the process. Robin had a brief seizure as the high-voltage of the baton made its course on his body. The Joker laughed as he made his way over to Robin. He bent down and grabbed Robin's Bo-Staff and broke it in half over his knee as he threw it over the rooftop. Robin found himself paralyzed and unable to move as the Joker came face to face with him again.

"Well, it looks like you lost this one again Boy Blunder" Joker chuckled as he hoisted Robin over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the rooftop. He pushed a button on a remote control in his hands to have a small green and purple helicopter land on the rooftop. He dropped Robin in the helicopter and stepped into the aircraft. He motioned for the pilot to fly off and he did so. He grabbed Robin's utility belt and dropped it off the helicopter. He leaned back down to Robin and pulled out a needle. Robin tried his hardest to fight his current paralyzes, but it was in vain. The Joker injected a drug into the young hero's neck and caused him to scream in pain.

"Hush now boy. It will hurt for a second" The Joker laughed as he injected the remaining fluids into Robin's system. Slowly Robin began to close his eyes, until all he saw was utter darkness.

"There we go! All better now!" Joker laughed maniacally as the helicopter flew off into the night.

The remaining four Titans looked up and down the streets looking through every crack trying to find anything to inform them of Robin's where-abouts, but they found nothing. Cyborg walked down the street until he felt something underneath his feet. He looked down and picked up the object. He flashed a light over it to find that it was Robin's utility belt. His eyes grew wide as he called over his team mates.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Cyborg called over. Starfire was the first to make it to Cyborg before Beast Boy, Raven and Hope soon followed after her. Cyborg sadly showed the others what he found as they all stared at the belt. Starfire's heart caught in her throat as she began to sob quietly. Cyborg and Beast Boy placed their hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her down, but she only continued to cry.

"Robin" Starfire sniveled as she hugged his utility belt close to her broken heart.

A/N: Yeah…sorry if it was a little short. It was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written :/ But I still hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, I got a new poll on my profile I'd like you guys to vote on! But anyways, don't forget to read and **review**! :D

Also, I would like to ask you guys to read and review the following AMAZING stories; *Clears Throat*

What We Once Knew: Changes by **UnleashTheBeast220** (Really cool and exciting story! It's got everything! Humor, suspense, and of course, BB/Rae romance ;)

Philophobia by **Raven's Favorite Emotion **(Very cute and a wee bit angsty BB/Rae story! It's a very fun AU Teen Titans story that I highly recommend!: )

Bound Together by **Treskttn** AKA **Chico's Chica Magnifica **(Very funny BB/Rae story! It is totally worth reading! It will have you in stitches! XD) And I'm not just recommending this story cause she's my girlfriend ;)

African Vacation by **AlwaysInAFieldOfInnocence** (Very romantic, heartwarming, and sweet BB/Rae Story. It does get a little heated and spicy but totally worth reading ;) Warning; Rated M

And last but CERTAINLY not least

Rae and BB The Ultimate Love by **TheLightningKing**(Very exciting and suspenseful BB/Rae story [obviously! XD] Definitely worth reading AND reviewing! :) Also rated M; but not for any bad reasons (just for safety I assume :P)

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Hopefully I won't take months to update as before! But now that I've graduated and I have a little time before college, I think I can do it ;)

Until later! This is your friendly neighborhood ChicoMagnifico singing out! :D

**REVIEW! **Pwease! :P


	5. Where's Robin?

Master of Puppets

Chapter 5

Where's Robin?

A/N: Hey guys! :D Here's a new Chapter for you guys! Also I got some news to share with you all down at the bottom so please read it. Also please read and review this chapter too of course! XD

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the DC universe

Beast Boy sniffed the air like a mad man, trying desperately to find his missing leader's scent. Raven got herself into her lotus position and tried to feel for Robin's presence, but it was futile. Cyborg typed in on his arm frantically, but found no trace of Robin. Starfire could only weep, as Hope looked up at her aunt and felt an overwhelming feeling of grief enter inside her. Hope suddenly felt scared and worried whenever she was near Starfire, so she ran over to her mother and father. Beast Boy began to grow frustrated and turned into an eagle and flew high into the air. He scanned high over the city, but to his disappointment he couldn't see Robin at all. He flew back down and began to breathe in heavily and growl under his breath. Raven saw her husband become flustered so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which caused him to relax immediately.

"So, now what?" Cyborg asked hesitantly

"Well, we gotta find Robin" Beast Boy replied

"But, h-he is the one who l-leads us" Starfire said through light snivels

"I know Star…but that doesn't mean we just stop and give up. We gotta keep going! We'll find him, but we gotta get ourselves prepared for the Joker" Beast Boy explained

"Hmm…well since Robin's missing. I volunteer BB as our temporary leader" Cyborg exclaimed

"What!" Beast Boy shouted in surprise

"Yes I agree" Raven concurred with the idea of having her husband lead them

"B-but…I-I, I can't be leading you guys!" Beast Boy argued

"Why not? You have experience! Remember the Brotherhood of Evil?" Cyborg reasoned

"Yeah but…"

"Beast Boy, Cyborg is right. We need you to lead us, even if it's only for a while. And I have full confidence in you" Raven squeezed Beast Boy's hands encouragingly, giving him a small smile. Beast Boy returned the smile, but looked over at Starfire to see her side on the situation. Starfire looked back at Beast Boy and gave him a sad smile.

"Yes friend, you are the best candidate to lead us in finding Robin" Starfire granted her acceptance. Beast Boy gave her a grateful smile

"Don't worry guys. I won't let you down" Beast Boy assured determinedly. All his fellow titans gave him a confident smile.

"Well, first things first. We gotta do our homework on this Joker creep. Titans! Back to the tower!" Beast Boy commanded, as he lead his team back to the T-Car and back home.

'I always wanted to say that' Beast Boy thought to himself. Raven chuckled to herself at hearing her husband's thoughts.

….

Meanwhile, Robin awoke from a horrible slumber and groaned as he looked around his surroundings. He tried to move, but found himself strapped to a cold metal bed. He continued to struggle, but it was all in vain. He was bound securely, there was no way he could escape, especially since he didn't have his utility belt with him. This wouldn't stop him though, this was Robin. He was the epitome of stubbornness, he wasn't about to let himself be in captivity for too long. But after several minutes of straining against the tight chains, Robin grew tired and finally decided to resist. He began to pant heavily, trying to catch his breath, but shot his head up when he heard a sinister laugh. He recognized that laughter anywhere. Robin clenched his teeth in hatred as the Joker stepped out of the shadows.

"Well now, it seems like the little birdie doesn't like his cage" Joker laughed

"Let me go Joker!" Robin yelled hatefully

"Hmmm….sorry no can do Robin! You see, I miss having company around. And we have such a _long _history together. I thought maybe we could bury the hatchet and become…_friends_. Whattya say…_Dick?_" Joker offered his hand out. Robin just stared blankly at Joker's face

"One blink for yes, two blinks for no" Joker suggested with a sinful smile. Robin responded by spitting in Joker's face again. The Joker sighed deeply as he wiped the saliva off his face.

"Alright, it was cute at first, but now you're really starting to get on my nerves bird brain!" Joker yelled angrily as he walked next to the bed. He grabbed onto a big lever, and pulled with all his might. Robin yelled out in agony at the high voltage electricity coursing through his body. His body moved wildly out of control as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, underneath his mask. The Joker chuckled malevolently before he switched off the lever. He went back to Robin and leaned in front of him again.

"Now, I'm going to calmly ask you…will you, or will you not, join me?" Joker asked flatly

"N-NEVER!" Robin gagged out

"Wrong answer kid" Joker replied sternly as he switched the lever again, electrocuting the Boy Wonder again. Robin screamed even louder this time as tears of pain rolled down his face. Joker stopped the torture just an inch away from the young hero's death. Robin continued to pant and fight for air and consciousness.

"My my! Aren't we the brave one? Ol' Brucie would have proud" The Joker chuckled sinisterly. Robin grew angry again started to struggle against the chains again. Joker grew tired of Robin's efforts to escape. He back handed Robin hard across the cheek. Robin began to cough and gag.

"Listen Bird Boy, I've done my homework. There is no way I'm going to let this run slip past my fingers. You are going to tell me what I need to know whether you like it or not!" Joker yelled angrily

"B-b-bite me!" Robin yelled out hatefully. Joker had enough, he pulled out another needle and injected it straight into Robin's neck. Robin cried out in agony. Suddenly Robin felt numb and drowsy. His eyes glazed over and he began to drool against his own will.

"W-what did y-you d-do to me?" Robin asked groggily

"Sodium Pentathol my boy; street name 'Truth Serum'" Joker explained with an evil grin

"Now you're going to tell me what I want to hear whether you like it or not" Joker finished as the last remaining contents of the Truth Serum were injected into Robin's neck

"Alright…let's test it out. Do you really care for those little brats?" Joker asked with a chuckle

"Y-yes!" Robin found himself answer against his own will

"Interesting, it would be a shame if anything to them huh?" Joker sneered. Robin's eyes grew wide

"Okie dokie, next question. What exactly is your relationship with each of them? Surely they're no more than just friends" Joker smiled evilly

"They're…they're my family! B-Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg are like the brothers and sister I never had. Hope is my niece and Starfire…Starfire…" Robin voice trailed off

"I'll stop you right there. You can spare the mushy romance" Joker stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged before laughing menacingly.

"Ok, next question, what are each of their weaknesses?" Joker asked as he pulled out a notebook and pencil. Robin grunted and closed his mouth shut. He felt his mouth quiver open but he use every fiber in his body not to expose his family to the psychotic clown. Joker chuckled before he got up and pulled the lever again, sending another painful wave of electricity through Robin's body. Robin yelled out and pleading for the Joker to stop, but he merely laughed at Robin's cries of anguish.

"Answer me, and I'll leave you alone" Joker assured as he pulled back the lever.

"B-Beast Boy and Raven's weaknesses are each other and…H-Hope" Robin confessed shamefully

"Ahh! A close family I see! Hmm…I got plenty of ideas to split them apart!" Joker laughed again before clearing his throat

"Go on"

"C-Cyborg's weakness is his l-limits. If something is beyond his technical abilities…he can't go on" Robin professed against his own will. He could feel the painful throbbing in his neck every time he spoke.

" Hmm…we'll come back to him later. But now for the good stuff! Tell me about your _girlfriend_. What of the alien? What are her weaknesses" Joker chuckled wickedly since he knew he struck a nerve in Robin's heart

"Starfire's weakness is…her weakness is…" Robin fought so hard not to reveal Starfire. Out of all the Titans, Starfire was the last one he wanted to sell out, even if it was unintentional.

"I'm waiting" Joker spoke impatiently as he tapped his fingers on the lever. When he didn't receive a clear answer the Joker pulled the lever again causing Robin to yell even louder than before

"H-her heart! She wears it on her sleeve! H-her kind and innocent nature is her weakness" Robin admitted through painful tears. Joker's sinister laugh echoed through the room

"That's all I needed to hear Bird Boy" Joker laughed as he left the room and Robin to silently cry to himself.

….

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the laboratory and heavily investigated Robin's tool belt and a sample of the serum that was injected into Slade's neck. Raven and Starfire were in the common room preparing Hope and the team a dinner. And by preparing a dinner, they were merely ordering themselves a pizza to be picked up by one of the Titans, since everyone knew that the Titan girls were challenged when it came to culinary products. Suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg burst through the common room doors. At seeing her father enter the room, Hope ran over to her green father and engulfed him in the tightest hug the little girl could muster. Beast Boy smiled as he hoisted his daughter up and walked over to Raven and Starfire. Raven walked up to Beast Boy and gave him a curious look.

"So…any luck?" Raven asked her husband. Beast Boy sighed

"Not much. We did find out what was that stuff that the Joker used on Slade though. It's called the 'Titan Formula." Beast Boy began, as everyone surrounded him to hear what he had to say

"It was an experimental chemical produced in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City to be used to subdue insane patients with excessive physical abilities. But the Joker took the chemicals and altered them to be much more potent and do the exact opposite, causing the victims to enhance their physical strength to the point of dangerous human limits." Beast Boy explained. Raven and Starfire's eyes went wide with shock

"Yeah…BB just the nail right on the head. This Joker is _nuts_!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Mommy? Who is that scary man?" Hope asked from Beast Boy arms

"He's a very bad man Hope. A man we have to stop" Raven informed her young daughter. She could not only feel Hope's confusion but she could see the fear in her little green eyes

"Friend Beast Boy? What of Robin?" Starfire asked anxiously

"Well…we know for certain that Joker kidnapped him, since he left his fingerprints all over Robin's utility belt. But I'm sorry Star…we don't where he is" Beast Boy answered Starfire regretfully. Starfire's face fell

"Oh…I understand. But I thank you friend, I know you are doing your best to find Robin" Starfire said with a sad smile before she hugged Beast Boy

"I promise Star, we'll get him back safe and sound. But for now, we gotta get ourselves in tip-top shape to search _everywhere _in the city tomorrow." Beast Boy confirmed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"But for now, we gotta eat. So I'm gonna need someone to volunteer and pick up the pizza. Who wants to do it?" Beast Boy asked

"I'll do it BB. Just let me go get my holo-ring" Cyborg said as he went to leave the common room

"I shall join friend Cyborg" Starfire added as she flew and followed Cyborg to retrieve the rings and leave

"Thanks you guys" Beast Boy said gratefully as he smiled softly. Raven came up and held Beast Boy's hand

"You're doing a great job Garfield" Raven assured before giving her green husband a chaste kiss on the lips

"Thanks Raven" Beast Boy smiled at his wife

"Mommy! Daddy! Can we watch a movie!" Hope asked excitingly from her father's arm. Beast Boy and Raven chuckled warmly

"Of course sweetie! What do you want to watch?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to the sofa with his free arm around Raven's waist

"Lion King!" Hope squealed happily

"Of course. You and your father are so alike it's creepy" Raven muttered sarcastically before smiling softly

"Hey, what can I say Rae? You have two animal lovers in the family" Beast Boy chuckled as Hope nodded her head cheerfully

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Raven smiled as she sat down with Beast Boy and Hope and began to watch the movie

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well FINALLY a new chapter right? Lol! PLEASE Review and tell me how I did! Because I REALLY feel like I'm losing my writing edge. And it's making me sad :(

Anyways, as for the news. As you may or may not know, I am currently writing a HILARIOUS and FLUFFY story with **Chico's Chica Magnifica **(**Treskttn**) called "**Missing Business with Pleasure.**" If you're looking for a funny, romantic, and awesome BB/Rae story, then you'll LOVE this story! It's posted under **Chico's Chica Magnifica's **profile, so PLEASE be sure to check it out! (Also check some of her other stories out while you're at it :) So I ask all of you guys to go ahead and READ and REVIEW that story as well! Believe me! It's WORTHE it! We're really working hard on that one together :D

Ok, MORE big news. I. **ChicoMagnifico**. Am. Engaged. Yup that's right! I'm getting married to my soul mate **Chico's Chica Magnifica**! And I couldn't be happier! And YES, you are ALL invited to the wedding! (lol! The wedding is gonna take place in **"Mixing Business with Pleasure" **just so you know :P)

Also I got a poll on my profile that I would LOVE for you guys to vote on. It's not neccessary...but if I get enough votes...there could very well be a nice surprise for all of you ;)

Also you guys should READ and REVIEW **BlueFlower1594's **story **"Not a Monster" ** it's REALLY good! :D

That's all I have to say. But until next time, PLEASE be sure to review this chapter AND **"Mixing Business with Pleasure" **(I can't stress this enough. REVIEW! XD)

Until next time, this is your friendly neighborhood **ChicoMagnifico **signing out! ;)


End file.
